Your Destiny Awaits
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Right after they open the barrier for good they soon have to deal with Drago Bludvist. Everyone agrees to close the barrier again. But will that stop Drago? Hades must show his true loving dad side not just to Mal but to Drago's daughter who Drago has been abusing since she was a little girl. Harry/Drago's daughter(RIP Cameron Boyce)


**Note: For those who don't know where Drago Bludvist Is from he's from How to Train your Dragon. Seeing how HTTYD Is Dreamworks and Disney owns Dreamworks How to Train your Dragon Is Disney! In this story a son of Mabrey also Is In the story. The son Is named Matteo and you'll have to read to find out If he's good or bad. For those who seen the Disney movie Princess Diaries 2 you know Mabrey as Viscount Mabrey. No, there Is no singing.**

**Start of story**

**As Mal and Ben hugged Hades gave him the " you hurt my daughter I hurt you" look. The tension grew when Ben looked at the Isle and saw lots of smoke.**

**Ben: What's going on? What's that?(He and Mal let go)**

**Then everyone saw a big black dragon flying towards Auradon. **

**Carlos: Quick what do we do?!**

**Before anyone could say anything else Fairy Godmother casted the barrier again. But not over the Isle over Auradon. As the dragon kept trying to get through the barrier It failed everytime. Soon It flew back to the Isle and out of sight.**

**Jay: Who the hell was that?**

**Uma: Drago Bludvist, the pirate crew heard tales about him. He's psycho. **

**Matteo: Listen, I think we should keep the barrier up over Auradon. Auradon Is our home now and It's where we belong. The Isle never was a home. There's no reason for us to go back there.**

**Matteo: Who's with me?!**

**All the now ex villains and their kids cheered.**

**Fairy Godmother: I think they're right. That place Isn't really a home. We'll keep the bridge just In case. But I really believe the barrier should stay up. After we take care of Drago we can take the barrier down. Maybe even check the Isle to make sure for good that every villain or ex villain Is off the Island.**

**Ben: What do you say Mal?**

**Mal: They have a point**

**Mal: Everyone, we're keeping the barrier up(Announced) **

**Uma: I'm going to go for a swim. To make sure the barrier reached all the way to the bottom. **

**As everyone went Inside Uma, Harry, and Gil went over to the water.**

**Harry: Here, take this with you and dump It In the ocean. I don't need It anymore.(Tried handing Uma his hook)**

**Uma: Harry come on, I agree you don't need to carry It around when you have two hands. But you never know when It will come In handy.(Laughed)**

**Harry: You're right I-**

**He saw an unconscious girl laying by the water with blood coming from a wound In her stomach.**

**Harry: I'll get her Inside(Handed Gil his hook)**

**Gil ran Inside and Uma took off In the ocean as Harry picked the girl up. The girl was alive but unconscious. She had long black hair, white skin, brown eyes, and was eighteen like him. She wore a long sleeveless black dress with a dragon scale like pattern on It. Which showed all the bruises and small cuts on her arms and neck. Like most girls Harry fell for this one right away. But he's hoping this girl Is the one. Harry rushed the girl Inside rushing to the bedroom he knew Hades was staying In. As soon as Harry laid the girl on the bed Hades walked In.**

**Hades: Can I help you?**

**Harry: Yes you can! Look at her! Help her please!**

**Hades nodded yes and walked over to the bed and sat on It.**

**Hades: Go get my daughter and Ben. Don't worry I'll take care of her.**

**As soon as Harry left Hades used his amber healing her completely. The girl woke up gasping. As soon as she saw Hades she jumped and put her arms up defensively.**

**Hades: Easy girl easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Tell me your name and what happened.**

**She was shaking the whole time but she forced herself to talk.**

**Destiny: My names Destiny, my father did this to me like he has my whole life. As soon as the barrier opened I swam over here. But he stabbed me before I ran off.**

**Hades: Is your father Drago Bludvist?**

**Destiny: How did you know?**

**Hades: He tried to get over to Auradon. You being over here explains why.**

**Destiny: See, all I do is hurt and put people In danger. I should just go back. I should just let him kill me. Or maybe I'll kill myself.(Stood up and tried to leave)**

**Hades: No no no, I don't think so. We'll take care of your dad and you're staying right here In Auradon. Everything will be okay, please sit down.(Grabbed her arm)**

**After he helped her sit back down Mal and Ben ran In.**

**Hades: Stay with her and keep her calm. I need to go talk to Ben's parents.**

**He left and told Belle and Adam everything about Destiny.**

**Then he said:**

**Hades: Eighteen or not this girl has been nothing but hurt and abused her whole life. She needs love and a real father not Drago. I am more than willing to be that. **

**Belle: That's so sweet**

**Adam: I suppose this Is your chance to prove yourself to Mal. To prove that you're no longer a villain. If you have Destiny's permission you have ours. Let's see how you two hit It off.**

**Belle: Good luck, I'm sure Mal would love a sister.**

**Meanwhile while Mal and Ben left Destiny's room to let her get some sleep Uma returned.**

**Uma: The barrier Is at every point of Auradon and all the way to the bottom of the ocean. Where's the girl?**

**Mal: My dad healed her, she Is sleeping now.**

**Uma: I'm sure she needs It. What's her name?**

**Ben: Destiny, daughter of Drago Bludvist. But I believe her to be harmless. Drago has been doing nothing but hurting and abusing Destiny her whole life. She's just scared to death, hurt, alone, and badly In need of love.**

**As Ben and Mal went to spend some alone time and Uma went to find Harry and Gil Hades looked In on Destiny. He saw she was sleeping and was going to walk away. But then she started crying and thrashing In her sleep. He knew the nightmare was about Drago hurting her. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He wasn't going to stop her nightmares forever. But he could stop them for a certain time. So with his amber he connected her nightmares to Drago. As long as Drago was alive her nightmares would stop. As soon as he did the spell Destiny relaxed then slowly opened her eyes.**

**Hades: It was a nightmare, you're still In Auradon**

**Destiny: I told you my name. What's yours?(Asked shyly)**

**Hades: Hades(Gave a small smile as he held out his hand)**

**She slowly took his hand. Not just In his touch but In his eyes she felt and saw something different. Something she never saw In Drago. Something she has been deprived of and needed her whole life. Love, family, and protection. She gave a small smile back.**

**Hades: Will you allow me to give you a tour of the school and the castle?**

**Destiny nodded yes he pulled her to her feet. By the time the tour was done she already met, talked, and became friends with Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Uma, Harry, Gil, Celia, Dizzy, and Jane. They did the school first then the castle. When they walked out of the castle Evie ran up to them.**

**Evie: Glad I caught up with you two. I been thinking maybe you two should stay at my place. My friends and I will do our best to protect Destiny from Drago barrier or no barrier. Plus Mal Is staying there too. **

**Hades: Sounds like a plan**

**They went straight to Evie's place. Besides Evie and Doug's room there was five rooms at Evie's place. Hades got one room and Mal felt** **Destiny would be safer If Destiny shared her room. After dark Matteo snuck Jafar's staff out of the museum no problem and used It to get himself to the Isle. Once at the Isle he used the staff to bring Drago to him.**

**Drago: What the hell boy?! You'll pay for this! What do you want?!(Said angrily)**

**Matteo: Calm down dreadlocks, I have a proposition that will help both of us.(Laughed) **

**Drago: This better be good**

**Matteo: My names Matteo son of Mabrey **

**Drago: Mabrey, the guy that tried to become King of Genovia and tried to kick Queen Mia and King Nicolas out of Genovia. But failed and was killed by the guards.**

**Matteo: Yes, I will save you all the work and bring Destiny to you. I will also give you the staff so you can have this Instead of that stupid stick that does nothing. In return once you have the girl and the staff you will send me to Genovia and make sure I am King of Genovia and that Mia and Nicolas die.**

**Drago: Fine, deal**

**Matteo: Good, I will go back to Auradon and start a plan.**

**He puffed himself back to Auradon. With the staff he turned the staff Into a gold snake bracelet so he could have the staff with him at all time and use It at all time. But not have It so obvious. In the morning Harry rushed over to **

**Evie's. He had to start making his moves on Destiny. He would show her a good time and help her feel safe.**

**Uma: Look who's here Destiny, your savior. Besides Hades of course. **

**Destiny: You and Hades saved my life. Thank you.**

**Harry: You're quit welcome my dear**

**The minute he spoke that accent hit her like a swim during a hot day. His accent was so beautiful, enchanting, and hot just like himself. She fell for him Immediately.**

**Harry: You got a tour I bet? But I bet you haven't seen the Enchanted Lake yet?**

**Destiny: No, I haven't **

**Harry: Well, pretty girl allow me to show you(Held out his hand)**

**She slowly took his hand and followed him. Meanwhile at the castle Belle, Adam, Ben, and Mal were In a panic. **

**Adam: Jafar's staff was stolen last night.**

**Hades: Do you think whoever stole the staff is helping Drago? Where's Destiny?! **

**Mal: Don't worry dad, she's at Evie's place.**

**Hades: No she's not, she's with Harry at the Enchanted Lake. I just got a text from Celia.**

**Ben: Mal, you need to go warn Jay, Carlos, Evie, Uma, Gil, and Celia. Tell them to leave Evie's place and bring Destiny. **

**Hades: Yes, I feel safer having Destiny In the castle where there are guards.**

**Meanwhile at the Enchanted Lake Destiny and Harry were enjoying a swim. Thanks to Evie Destiny was wearing a dark blue top and skirt swimming suite. Soon they dried off and enjoyed the food Harry brought.**

**Destiny: This Is the most food I got In my whole life. And I never went swimming before.**

**Harry: So Drago gives you a name and keeps you alive only to hurt you. I'm so sorry. What a monster! **

**Destiny: It's okay, you know I would say this Is my first date or boyfriend ever but no one would ever want me. Thanks for the fun time though.**

**Harry grabbed her chin and forced her to look him In the eyes.**

**Harry: I want you(Said softly as he ran his fingers through her hairs with his other hand) **

**She didn't move as he leaned In and kissed her lips. But then she returned the kissing.**

**Matteo: Well Isn't this sweet, Drago gets to destroy a couple and so do I.**

**Harry: Destiny run! Get out of here!(Pulled her to her feet as he stood up)**

**Destiny: I can't, not without you!**

**Matteo: Good, that makes this easy**

**With the staff even In bracelet form he sent them to Drago's place. When they appeared Destiny was standing and chained to the wall. Harry was sitting on the floor and chained to the wall.**

**Drago: Well, Matteo you kept your end of the barging(Matteo handed Drago the bracelet/staff)**

**Drago: But, I won't(Sneered) **

**Drago turned Matteo Into eel and puffed him Into the ocean.**

**Drago: Good, It's just us now**

**He walked over to Destiny. **

**Drago: You're worthless!(Punched her In the stomach)**

**Destiny: No! Stop It! Please stop!(Screamed)**

**Drago: Absolutely worthless!(Smacked her In the face)**

**Destiny: Stop It! Stop It! Just let me die!(Screamed)**

**Harry: Get away from her!(Said angrily)**

**Drago walked over and stabbed him In the left side of his stomach making him groan In pain.**

**Destiny: You leave him alone! Please leave him alone.**

**Meanwhile at the castle Evie and everyone just arrived. Hades noticed everyone but Destiny.**

**Hades: Where Is she?! Where's Destiny?!**

**Evie: When we got to the Enchanted Lake her and Harry were gone.**

**Hades: Let's face It Drago has her, and Harry. Whoever stole Jafar's staff works for Drago. Whoever stole Jafar's staff used It to get to the Isle and bring Destiny to Drago.**

**Uma: I say we bring the barrier down and all the Auradon kids and VK kids storm Drago's place together. We save Harry and we save Destiny.**

**Carlos: But we don't know what building Is Drago's.**

**Evie: I can take care of that**

**She took out her magic mirror**

**Evie: Magic mirror, show me Drago Bludvist's place. **

**The magic mirror showed a building by the ocean with letters "Sawdust Master" on It. He made wood there but there was a part of the building where he lived In too. **

**Evie: He runs a wood making place where he also lives too. The building Is called "Sawdust Master". **

**Jane: But how do we know that's where he has Destiny and Harry?**

**Evie: Magic mirror, show me where Destiny and Harry are being kept.**

**Evie: The magic mirror showed the same building. Magic mirror, show us the quickest way to get there.**

**It did**

**Jay: Alright, let's go! Let's gather everyone and save our friends! **

**All the kids cheered meanwhile at Drago's **

**Drago: Truthfully, you're not my child. You were one of the babies at the orphanage. I needed something to hurt. I successfully destroyed everyone In Berk Including everyone In the Haddock family. But I still missed having someone to hurt all the time. I can definitely see why your parents didn't want you. You mean nothing to me, I just love hurting you. I just love making your life miserable. Why you'd think I named you Destiny? It's your destiny to suffer and have a miserable life.**

**Hades heard everything and walked In.**

**Hades: No, her name Is** **Destiny because It's her** **destiny to be my daughter and have love and a good life. I won't allow my daughter to die. Get away from her! Get away from both of them.**

**Destiny heart was filled with joy and happiness. Not just knowing that Hades thought of her as his daughter. But at the thought of having Hades as a father. She knew she had to and wanted to have a life with him. She had to and wanted to live. She wanted a life filled with love, family, and friends. She wanted Hades as her dad and Harry as her boyfriend.**

**Destiny: I don't want to die. I don't want to die.(Crying)**

**Hades: I know, you're not going to die Des **

**Drago laughed evilly. **

**Drago: You care about this thing?**

**Hades: Yes I do, who helped you? How did you get Destiny and Harry when the barrier was up?**

**Drago: Matteo son of Mabrey, but now he Is nothing but an eel In the ocean.**

**Hades: So he took the staff? Where Is It?**

**Drago turned the staff back Into a staff Instead of a bracelet. **

**Drago: Right here**

**Jay: Stop! That's my father's staff! If I have to break It to stop you so be It!(Ran In)**

**Drago shot at Jay with the staff but Jay dodged It everytime. While Drago was focused on Jay Hades used his amber and broke the chains on Destiny and Harry. Destiny had small cuts and bruises all over her arms again. Hades pulled her Into a hug then they ran over to Harry. Harry cried out and clutched his wound as Hades pulled him to his feet.**

**Hades: Easy lad**

**While Jay kept Drago distracted Mal ran In with Fairy Godmother's wand. Drago sent Jay flying hard Into the wall. Before Drago could do anything else Mal used the wand and turned Drago and the staff Into water.**

**Harry: Destiny, you alright?(Rubbed her right cheek)**

**Destiny: Yes**

**Hades: Come on, let's get home**

**Everyone went back to Auradon. As soon as Harry was patched up and Destiny was looked over everyone gathered for Ben and Mal's announcement. Before Destiny came out she changed her outfit so she wouldn't be reminded of Drago. She changed Into something that reminded her of her dad Hades Instead. She changed Into a long sleeveless light blue dress. **

**Ben: Drago Is dead, Jafar's staff Is destroyed, and our friends are alive.(Announced)**

**Everyone cheered **

**Mal: Yes our friends, Harry and my new sister Destiny.**

**Everyone cheered as Hades hugged both Mal and Destiny at the same time. Destiny jumped Into Harry's arms and they kissed. **

**Ben: And In honor of my future sister-In-law seeing how she doesn't know her birthday I declare today her birthday. Tonight will be a party at the castle In the ball room.**

**Everyone cheered and Destiny gasped In surprise.**

**Destiny: Thank you Ben**

**Ben: You're welcome(Squeezed her shoulder) **

**Harry kissed Destiny's hand.**

**Harry: Does that mean I get the first dance? **

**Hades: Second(Walked over and put his arm around her shoulders)**

**Harry: I can live with that**

**That night Destiny had a blast at her birthday party. She had everything she been deprived of since birth. She never found out who her birth parents are but she didn't care. She loved her sister Mal and she loved her father Hades with all her heart. When Mal and Ben married Destiny and Harry married on the same day so It ended up being a double wedding. Her name became Destiny Hook which only proved that she was destined to be Harry Hook's wife and true love. When Destiny turned 25 she gave Hades a grandson and Mal a nephew named Hakeem. Destiny had love, family, friendship, happiness, and a good life like she deserved and Harry finally found his true love. **


End file.
